Deidara's past changed tobi into a monster
by EvilCoral
Summary: This story is about Deidara and Tobi had a mission that let Deidara remember his past! Got yaoi lemon rape! DeiTobi love, my first ever story! so i think it's not so good.. And please review, thanks D
1. Chapter 1

Deidara was sleeping peacefully with only his long pants on, when suddenly, a loud irritating voice called, "Senpai! Senpai!". Deidara, in his half awake state, immediately recognized this voice. "Tobi! Can you just give me some peace for a night, un?! I'm exhausted after completing the mission with you which I had to settle the troubles created by you, un."

Tobi, who was already sitting next to Deidara, whined with a slight of excitement, "Senpai, you're so mean. Tobi just only wants to tell you that Leader-sama has just given us a new mission."

"Even if it is so, you don't need to yell so loudly, un! Anyway what's the mission, un..?" Deidara asked after realizing the importance.

"Leader-sama wants us to gather information about an old abandoned house which is 5km away from here, at the direction of south-east." Tobi was literally acting out the conversion between him and Pein. Even Deidara couldn't resist it and giggled.

"Can't Pein give us a more challenging mission, such as capturing a Jinchuuriki, un"

"Err, Senpai… You nearly lost both of your hands during the capture of the Ichibi", Tobi said that without realising Deidara was getting ready to attack him with his clay bomb. BANG!

After the bombing and blasting, Deidara was getting ready for their mission so Tobi had to wait for him in the living room. While Tobi was playing with his clay toy made by Deidara, Pein appeared beside him.

Pein ordered, "Tobi, I have something for you and Deidara. Open it when both of you reached the destination. Remember it."

"Yes, Leader-sama!" Tobi replied while looking curiously at the envelope. And then, Pein left with an evil grin on his face. A few minutes later, Deidara came out of his room and both of them set off.

During the travelling, Tobi was like jumping with joy and talking non-stop which was usual while Deidara was slogging his steps with black rings under his eyes thanks to Tobi who woke him. And then, Tobi suddenly giggled and said, "Hey Senpai ne. Actually Leader-sama forbids me to tell you a secret. But since we're partners, Tobi will be a bad boy if I don't tell you this. Actually the house we're going is a haunted house! Tobi is so scared."

"What?! Haunted house, un?!" Deidara shouted with the appalled look.

"But I'm afraid of gh…." Deidara mumbled to himself, not letting Tobi to hear it.

They continued with their journey but now, Deidara wass thinking how not to show his fear in front of Tobi or else Tobi was sure to mock at him. Tobi was the same as usual, jumping for joy and excitement about the mission.

Before reaching their destination, they decided to take a rest at the nearby village.

They stopped by a stall which has bakudan, Deidara's food. (I don't know what that is)

Tobi was eating and talking at the same time which made Deidara mad.

"Tobi, can you just keep quiet and eat your food?! After this, we had to rush to the haunted house, hmm." Deidara roared at Tobi.

Tobi was left with no choice so he kept very quiet. Beside them were three kids who were talking about the horror stories. Tobi overheard them and came up with a question. "Eh senpai, are you afraid of ghosts?"

Deidara nearly choked onto his food. He was coughing and hitting his chest.

"Can you ask a question at a correct time, hmm?! And why should I be afraid of ghosts? I am an S-ranked criminal and member of Akatsuki"

"Sorry senpai. Tobi is afraid but luckily senpai can protect Tobi from the ghosts when we are in the haunted house. Tobi is so happy." Deidara gave a Tobi a fake smile. Now Deidara was more confirmed that he could not tell Tobi the truth. After finished up the food, they left.

It was already night when both of them reached the destination. Indeed the house was old and abandoned as the house was covered with weed and there were nobody around except for Tobi and Deidara.

"Let's go in Tobi, hmm" said Deidara with a slight of fear. But Tobi didn't noticed it

"Wait senpai. I have to open something which Leader-sama ordered me to do so"

Tobi took out an envelope and opened it. He took out a paper which was the size of A4 size paper.

Deidara snatched the paper from Tobi and realised that it was a quiz. A quiz which was made by Pein and Pein wanted them to find all answers. Deidara was puzzled that why Pein wanted to do this as it did not involved any thing about their usual mission.

"Ladies first", Tobi said followed by a soft laugh. Then, he noticed the change in Deidara's face. "Tobi, you're so dead!!!" Deidara was already prepared to blast Tobi with his bomb. "Wait! Senpai, you won't want to alert the ghosts inside the house"

Thinking of the consequence, Deidara withdrew his attack as he really did not want to have a chance to meet the ghosts.

They went in to the house together, side by side. It was super dark in the house; they could not even see each other in the darkness so they had to find something which lid.

Deidara found a piece of wood and Tobi used his fireball jutsu to light the wooden piece. They could see the place clearer now. The house looked like an ancient house which had iron armour and animal heads displayed. It looked like a house which was stayed by vampires, described by stories.

"Okay, the first question of the quiz. Name how many family members are there in the house, hmm?" Deidara read out the first question.

"Senpi, let's find if there are any family photos around. This is so funnn even though it is creepy to do it here"

Deidara was abit stunned by Tobi's intelligence which was unlike the usual Tobi who was dumb and careless. They searched through the living room and found a family photo. "1, 2, 3. Father mother son. So the answer is 3, senpai" Tobi quickly wrote down the answer on the quiz paper.

Deidara took the photo and thought to himself, "What a happy family, not like me."

Okay, then they continued and read the second question, "Find the names of the family members." Deidara muttered to himself, "What kind of quiz is this? It's so boring." Even though it is boring, Deidara looked Tobi who was so hyper, "Senpai, it's so fun and I love it" Deidara had the look which he think Tobi's action is stupid.

Their search started again when they spend more time as it was quite difficult to find the answer. While they were searching, Deidara heard some muttering and sensed chakra which was seemed stranger to him. But he was distracted by Tobi's scream.

"What happened, Tobi? Hmm" Deidara said with worries. "Senpai, are the dolls adorable?"

"Tobi! This is not the time for dolls, hmm."

But when he said that, he sensed something amiss about the dolls. But it was too late.

One of the doll suddenly bit Tobi's hand and another doll dashed towards Deidara.

Deidara wanted to attack the doll with his clay bomb, but the doll let out gases which Deidara breathe in. Then, Deidara blacked out after he saw the doll laugh evilly.

When Deidara regained consciousness, he found out that his hands were chained to the walls and the unconscious Tobi was also chained to the opposite wall. And they were in a locked in a room which looked like a prison cell. Deidara heard footsteps but he could not move his hands at all.

"Hello Deidara. Long time no see. You have grown up a lot." A man spoke.

Deidara was stunned. How come that person knows his name? And they had met before. But who is he?

Two men appeared before Deidara and Tobi. One looked like he is as young as Deidara, and another looked like he is 30 plus years old. And both of them looked familiar to Deidara.

"Don't you remember us, Deidara? You came to our house when you are 12 years old and something happened to us."

Deidara's eyes widened as that incident struck his mind. Seven years ago, Deidara was a cheerful kid who loves to play ball. He was playing balls with his friends when the ball flew into an old house. Deidara went to pick up the ball and he saw a boy looking and smiling at him. Deidara smiled back and walked to him, thinking of asking the boy to join the game.

"Hello. I am Deidara. Want to join us to play ball?" Deidara asked politely.

"No, thanks." The boy replied with a walked away, feeling disappointed. However, when he turned his head, he fainted.

When Deidara woke up, he found himself lying on a red, soft comfy chair. But in his left, cleaved tightly was a long katana, smeared awfully by the stench of blood. Shocked, he jump up in fright and noticed his surroundings. Horribly mangled bodies of men, women and even children lay all around him. The corpses had a strong decomposing smell. His legs went weak with fear and gave way as he fell back on the cold hard floor. Stumbling to get up, he saw a two men walking towards him. It made him weak.

'You're finally awake, Deidara" said by the boy whom he saw before he fainted.

"Who the heck are you? And why did you capture me?!" Deidara shouted.

The older looking man grinned and started to use his jutsu. Suddenly, two of the corpses stood up and walked towards Deidara. Fear was sent down through his spine. How the heck they became alive? Or are they zombies or what? And what would they do to him?

When Deidara finally had the courage to stand and escape, it was already too late. Both of the alive-corpses grabbed his hands and pushed Deidara's body to the hard floor, making Deidara gasped in pain. The hopeless Deidara was shivering in fear as he could not free himself no matter how hard he tried. He was just like a lamb captured by a tiger.

The boy walked towards Deidara. Deidara stared at him while he was preparing himself to be killed. Unexpectally, the boy then got on top of him and pressed his lips against Deidara's slowly. Deidara's eyes widened as this was not what he expected. Deidara tried to hide from the kiss by turning his head away from the boy. But it was no use. The boy grabbed Deidara's chin and forced Deidara to face him. The boy then continued aggressively, he forced open Deidara's mouth using his tongue. Deidara could feel the boy's tongue exploring his mouth. The kiss broke when thy boy was in need for air.

"Let me go! You already have enough from me!" Deidara pleaded.

"Enough? I haven't even started yet. From now on, you're my toy"

Deidara felt their lips meeting again. He tried to break but it was useless. The boy pulled the rubber band from Deidara's hair, letting the yellow long hair to fall upon the ground and his shoulder. He also saw his shirt being stripped off and thrown aside. The boy stopped the kiss and started to suck on Deidara's neck. Deidara moaned softly in pleasure and fear. Deidara was appalled when the boy started to bite forcefully on Deidara's neck until warm blood could be seen. The boy was trying to make Deidara his that he planted his marks on Deidara. After that, he kissed Deidara's neck gently using his tongue to taste and feel the curves of Deidara's collar bone, it was so warm and wet. Deidara suddenly thought of his clay pouch. If he could reach the clay pouch, it means he could escape from this scene which was smashing his pride in pieces.

However, he saw something being thrown off. It was his clay pouch. There goes his last hope of escaping. Deidara's eyes went widen as he screamed, "Stop it! Let me go! Enough is enough!" Before he could continue screaming, his mouth was gagged with cloth. The boy started licking Deidara's neck with his tongue again, one of his hand was moving lower and lower, stroking the Deidara's body as he went down. Finally, the boy pulled down Deidara's pants and started to stroke Deidara's length.

"AHHH" Deidara moaned in pleasure. Even though he hated it, he had to agree that it felt wonderful. The boy then took off the cloth from Deidara mouth and put his fingers into Deidara mouth forcefully. The boy started to put one digit into Deidara's entrance, and then followed by two digit and then finally three digits. Deidara was feeling extremely uneasy as the boy was stretching him. And then, the boy lifted Deidara's hip up.

"I'll make you beg for more!" the boy said as he started to put his erected length in Deidara. "Stop it! It hurts!" Deidara shouted from the pain. Ignoring the pleading, the boy started to go in deeper and Deidara moaned as he reached a 'place' in him. The boy then thrusted into that place and Deidara moaned even louder as the thrust became faster. "Ple…ase s..to…p!" pleaded Deidara as he clutched onto the boy, sinking his nails into the boy's back. The boy just went harder as he went inside of Deidara.

Deidara's eyes started to become watery as the pain was too much for him. After a while, Deidara began to feel pleasure instead of pain. "You looked so delicious and beautiful in this look" whispered by the boy as he thrusted faster and harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deidara's head hung back when he reached his climax. White warm liquid was all over his body. At the same time, he felt hot liquid rushing into him. The boy and Deidara breathed hard which could be heard in the quiet house. Then, Deidara saw flashes. It came from the camera the older man was holding on to.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" Deidara shouted at the older man with his remaning energy left.

"Oh, he was just taking down some happy memories we got." The boy replied.

Before Deidara could speak anything, he found himself lying outside the house where he first saw the boy. Deidara thought he was under the illusion or plots controlled by the ghosts in the house. Picking himself up from the faint, he saw his friend shouting for him and asking him to join back their game. As he was running back, he swore to himself that he would never get near that spooky house, not to go in.

(come back to now)

"I remember everything! Both of you are real, hmm!" Deidara glared at them while pointing his finger at them.

"So you remember? Then you should remember this" The boy then threw something to Deidara. Deidara's face went pale when he saw the "thing". It was the photos that were taken when Deidara was raped. Tears started to roll down from Deidara's eyes.

"At the first time I saw you, I wanted to have you as you are too pretty. Too pretty to be a guy."

He wished someone can save him from this humiliation. Something struck his mind. Tobi!

"Tobi! Tobi! Wake up! Damn it, don't sleep anymore, hmm!" Deidara shouted to Tobi.

"Don't even think of asking him for help. He won't wake up unless we do something to him. And you won't want him to wake up." The older said with a wide evil grin.

What did he mean? Deidara couldn't figure it out. All he wanted was Tobi freeing him and escaping together. He couldn't think of other matters anymore. He was too scared. Deidara shouted to Tobi for help again but it was useless, Tobi didn't respond.

"Well, despite my warning, you still insisted him to save you. I will grant your wish but don't regret it!"

The older man read some weird words which was foreign to Deidara. Then, Tobi woke up and broke that chains. Deidara was delighted but then, he was stunned that the Tobi he was looking now is not the usual Tobi. Tobi had some evil feeling around him which Deidara don't really like it.

"I think you noticed the change in him. Actually, he should be like this as he was bitten by the doll. The doll had inserted something which will make him into another person. The person that he will become to will be controlled by us. And we decided to make you remember those happy memories." The boy said, followed by an evil laugh.

Before realising it, Tobi was in front of him. "What's wrong senpai? Are you scared of me?" Tobi asked as he smirked. Deidara stared in horror as Tobi's face got nearer to his. "Let me enjoy you from now on, senpai." Tobi slammed Deidara against the wall and pressed his body on to him. This was really not the Tobi he knew. Tobi had changed to a monster!

But that's not all. Tobi and Deidara's faces were three inches apart. Tobi took his free hand and moved his mask a bit to the side. Deidara's eyes widened and his tears slowly stopped. Red eye which looked exactly like Uchiha Itachi's. Tobi is a Uchiha?!

"Senpai, are you afraid of my Sharingan? Don't worry, I am not that cold-blooded like Itachi"

Deidara was going to argue back, but Tobi caught his lips. Deidara sat there in wide eyed and shocked as Tobi's mouth searched the inside of his mouth. The kiss was broken as Deidara turned his head away from Tobi.

"Tobi, stop -" Deidara was stopped when another kiss broke into his mouth. Their tongues met one another, but Tobi aggressively moved on. Both of the tongues were like having war, of course the winner is Tobi. Deidara groaned as Tobi sat back up, breaking the contact. Tobi then unbuttoned the black cloak with red clouds and threw it aside, showing only Deidara's black short shirt with fishnet. Tobi started to lick Deidara's neck and then trailed down his chest, where he quickly found his left nipple. But the shirt is distracting his process, so Tobi ripped off his shirt. He sucked and licked on it feverishly.

"Tobi, please ahh st-" pleaded Deidara.

Tobi knew what was coming and promptly kissed him. Suddenly, Tobi felt pain and some warm liquid coming from his bottom lip. It was Deidara who bit it.

"You little bitch!" Tobi said while he was wiping away the reddish liquid. Tobi stared at Deidara with anger which really sent fear down to Deidara. Tobi concentrated chakra onto his fist and and started hitting Deidara at his stomach and face. The punches were so strong that Deidara started to cough out blood after a few punches.

"TOBI! NO!"

"Senpai? Is that you? Why are you shouting?"

The real Tobi was stuck in darkness as he was trapped in the body.(Like Sakura, she got inner self) But he could see that Deidara was being tortured which tore Tobi's heart into parts.

"Senpai! Stop it! Don't tortue Senpai anymore! Get out of my body, you bastard!"

Then, the hitting stopped. Tobi stood up and stared at the two men with his deadly eyes as he wanted revenge.

Realising what happened, "What?! How can it be? You defeated my jutsu!" the older man shouted at Tobi. Using his Mangekyo Sharingan, Tobi sent himself and two men into Tsukuyomi. starting their battle there. ( next chap what they did)

After settling the enemies, Tobi walked to the side of Deidara. He was covered with wounds and tears and was lying helplessly on the same spot. Tobi kissed gently on Deidara forehead and said, "Senpai, you alright? Tobi is back to normal."

Deidara, turning his head towards, said with a weak smile," Tobi, you're alright!" "Senpai, let's go home and asked Zetsu-san to attend to your wounds." Tobi then covered Deidara with his Akatsuki cloak (Deidara's one) and carried him in a bride style.

"Tobi- cough cough I lo-ve yo-u" Deidara said it before he closed his eyes.

"Tobi love you too, senpai"

* i am thinking of whether to start a new chapter.. should i? and ya, thanks to the two friend, i am starting on the 2nd chapter =D


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Naruto and please review it.. Thank You =D

Tobi carried Deidara as he ran as fast as he could. Not long after, both of them reached the headquarter of Akatsuki. Tobi dashed into the living room, looking for Zetsu where he saw all the Akatsuki members gathered there. All eyes were on Tobi and Deidara, wondering what happened.

"Zetsu-san, please help Senpai. He's hurt." Tobi pleaded.

Zetsu stood up from his chair and said, "Quick. Carry him to his room. I will gather my medical thing and meet you there."

Tobi fastened his steps as he carried Deidara into the room. Tobi had Deidara carefully lied on his bed. By then, Zetsu banged in and pushed Tobi aside.

"Tobi, I need you to wait outside the room." Zetsu said while he was arranging his medical things on the table beside the bed.

"Okay, Zetsu-san. Remember to take care of Senpai." Tobi said sadly as he walked out of the room.

While waiting, Tobi was walking left and right in the living room as he worried for Senpai. All the members in the living room were looking at Tobi quietly when Hidan started to shout, " Tobi, can you fucking stop walking around?! It's making me dizzy!" (Hidan always speak vulgars one) Itachi, who was just beside Hidan, helped to make Hidan calm down, "Hidan, be quiet. Poor Tobi is just worry for his senpai. You should know how they feel for each other."

Tobi's eyes really were wide opened even though he was wearing a mask. How did Itachi know that? Before he opened his mouth to ask Itachi, Zetsu walked out of the room. Immediately, Tobi ran to Zetsu and looked at Zetsu with the "How is Senpai?" look.

"Well Tobi, I'm afraid that….. Deidara is alright now" Zetsu said it with a smile.

Tobi was almost jumping for joy and dashed into the room. He saw Deidara's upper body was covered with bandages and was just wearing a pair of long pants. His heart was literally got stabbed when he saw his Senpai in this state. However, when he saw how peaceful and innocent Deidara was without the fierce looking expression, he cheered up.

He pulled a chair and sat beside Deidara. He continued looking at his Senpai, seeing how Deidara breathed and how he slept peacefully. Then, Tobi got abit tempted. He knew it wasn't right to do this to Deidara but he couldn't control himself, especially when he remembered how Deidara nearly got raped by "him".

Tobi carefully crawled onto the bed and on top of Deidara. Deidara's chest was rising and falling as he breathed. Tobi moved his mask to the side of his face and started to pant more heavily than usual. Deidara opened his eyes slightly as he could feel Tobi's warm breath against his face. Deidara wanted to question Tobi but he knew the answer when he could feel Tobi's lip on his lips.

Not realising Deidara had woken up, Tobi lowered his tongue to the neck and started to taste the flavour of his Senpai, by licking and sucking his Senpai's neck. Suddenly, Tobi pushed himself slightly back when he heard a soft moan. He saw Deidara whose face was already blushing.

"Senpai, you're awake? I'm so sorry, I will stop now" Tobi said when he was getting down the bed.

"Don't, Tobi. Stay here and continue. Don't leave me alone. Hmm" And then Deidara pushed his lips towards Tobi's and started to unbutton Tobi shirt. Tobi was stunned by the daring Deidara but he did not want to disappoint his Senpai. Suddenly, Deidara saw nothing but darkness and he could not move his hands. His eyes were covered by a piece of cloth and his hands tied together to the bed frame which were done by Tobi and Deidara felt Tobi's lips on his hungrily, so Deidara gave in and allowed Tobi to enter.

However, a flash of memories went through Deidara's head, remembering how he got raped by the boy five years ago. Deidara wanted to stop Tobi but he didn't bear to as he knew this would worry and disappoint Tobi. Whatmore, this feeling was different. It was gentle and caring yet aggressive. Tobi wished to dominate Deidara but in a different way. Deidara really began to like this feeling. The kissing stopped when both of them gasped for air.

"To- To- Tobi!" Deidara moaned in soft pleasure. The blond could suddenly feel the warm tongue making it way against his abdomen going lower and lower till finally…

Tobi inserted Deidara's hard length into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Deidara pushed his head behind when Tobi deep throated his length.

"A-AHH-HHHH"

Deidara's chest moved up and down heavily while Tobi was licking away the milky liquid around his lips. Then, Tobi put two fingers into his mouth and then placed the fingers onto Deidara's lips. Knowing Tobi's request, Deidara started to lick his fingers while he tasted his own flavour and covered the fingers with saliva. Tobi pulled off Deidara pants slowly.

Okay, then Tobi started to insert one finger and then two fingers into Deidara's entrance. Deidara gasped in pain and the feeling of being uncomfortable while Tobi was stretching it. And, Deidara felt something really hard around his entrance….

"Senpai, this is going to be quite painful so bear with it."

Tobi inserted his erected length very slowly, not wanting to hurt Deidara that much. Deidara then felt he was being thrusted, followed with pain and pleasure. "Ah-hhhh!" he screamed from the thrust as it started to go in and out of him. Deidara bit his lips so hard that it started to bleed as the thrusts started to go faster and harder. Tobi licked Deidara's nipples as he went deeper into him. hen, Tobi pulled Deidara's legs towrds his shoulders and landed them on the shoulders. Deidara moaned in pleasure instead of pain as the thrusts became deeper and harder. "TOBI! AHH-HHH" he screamed so pleaurely. Tobi grabbed Deidara's chin and kissed him and licked away the blood on his lips, seeing Deidara was enjoying himself. Then, Deidara screamed so loud that even the whole house could heard it when Tobi gave him a final big thrust. "AHH-HHHHHHHHHHH". After that, Tobi moaned loudly in pleasure, "senpai, AHHH-HHHHH!"

White cum was flowing from Deidara's entrance and all over stomachs of Deidara and Tobi. The couple lied onto each other, breathing heavily. When Tobi struggled to get up, he found out that the bandages on Deidara had loosened. When Tobi quickly untied Deidara and took off the cloth which blinded Deidara, Tobi saw Deidara was already sleeping. Tobi wore back his clothes, wore his mask back and then dressed Deidara in his pants. And Tobi walked out of the room happily.

After closing the door, he saw the same expression of the other akatsuki member. But this time there was something additional, they were blushing. Tobi, who was already blushing as he knew that they heard the screaming, asked Zetsu, "Err Zetsu-san, the bandages on Senpai have loosened. So can you help again?"

"Haha! It must be too exciting that even the bandages were loosened!" Hidan laughed, making Tobi blushed even more. And all the members laughed, including the emotionless Itachi. (his face was emotionless at almost all times)

The normal Tobi said in a childish way, " All of you are so bad! Tobi is going to bath!" and then he dashed into bathroom in a super fast speed. (Haha!) Zetsu, who was still laughing, took his medical things and then went to Deidara's room again.

During these few days, Tobi was like a mother of Deidara. He fed Deidara, wiped him and his wounds clean and also staying by Deidara's side at night. Even Zetsu was touched by his actions. Under Tobi's 'motherly' care, Deidara recovered in a fast speed.

During the morning, Deidara got up, feeling much better. He saw Tobi sleeping at his side on a chair, with his head on the bed. Deidara struggled to get up, but in the process, he accidentally woke Tobi up. Tobi helped Deidara to sit on the bed.

"Senpai, you look much better than before. Senpai must thank Tobi for his care."

Deidara smiled at Tobi and hugged Tobi and Tobi was surprised by his action. They hugged at each other for several minutes, enjoying themselves in each other embraces. Suddenly, Deidara broke away from Tobi's embrace and looked at Tobi in a serious look. Tobi was puzzled by that and asked, "What happen, Senpai?"

"Tobi, I got a question to ask you. But you must answer me honestly. What happened to the two men in the haunted house, hmm?"

Tobi removed his mask, showing his sharingan, and started to explain what had happened.....

**Okay, next chapter there will be some action and maybe some idea.. which i haven't think of.. haha


	3. Chapter 3

Action Part and some weird idea in this chapter. Really weird! Haha

And Tobi is quite powerful in here.. hehe

Well, it started when three of them were transferred to the illusionary world using Tsukuyomi. Both men found themselves tied to statues which had the shape of a "t".

Like the part where Itachi trapped Kakashi in this world and tortured him for quite a long time, Tobi could do that too. Both men discovered there was a red moon which was hanging in the sky and it casted a red light throughout the illusion, giving the background a blood-red appearance.

"This world is controlled by me so both of you cannot escape. I will sure have revenge from both of you!" Tobi said with an evil grin. Then, in front of the two men appeared not one or two Tobi, but ten Tobi surrounding them in circle. Each of the Tobi had one kunai and started to walk towards the boy. Unable to move his hands, the boy could not do any jutsu to protect himself as he could not form any hand seals. So, one by one, Tobi started to slashed the boy with the sharp kunai until blood covered his whole body, dripping onto the floor. Besides the slashing, Tobi continued with stabbings. At the same second, the boy screamed in pain as his body was stabbed by ten kunai and dropped his head, became unconscious.

"Stop it, you bastard! Stop hurting my SON! Hurt me if you want, don't hurt him! I beg you." The older man pleaded Tobi with tears all over his face.

His son?! How can it be?! Those questions were running through his mind, but now his only concern was to have revenge for his senpai, nothing else! As anger and revenge overtook his mind, Tobi clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The father's eyes were filled with horror and shock when Tobi suddenly opened his eyes. The eyes! They are the Mangekyo Sharingan! Tobi returned to only his true self, leaving three people around. Tobi concentrated his eyes on the boy and stared at him with the deadly eyes. Tobi began to form hand seal, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu", a jutsu which could even melt stones. Tobi breathed out fire with the shape of a dragon at the direction of the boy. Poor boy, who was unconscious, could not do anything to protect himself. As the boy was about to face death, something happened.

Parents would never abandon or watch their children to die unless they were heartless. The boy's eyes opened slightly when he felt something burning in front of him. The boy could only stared in horror at the burning. His father was covered in flames and screaming in pain while he fell to the ground. Tobi was stunned by this scene. Wasn't he tied up? He knew the answer to his question when he saw a kunai on one of his hand. He sacrificed himself to save his son. Despite being burned and facing imminent death, the father looked at the son and shouted in pain," I'm sorry, my son!"

Then, his body was soon fully covered with raging flames until none was left.

Even though Tobi couldn't forget his revenge, he was touched by the father's , the boy smiled and said, "Please don't hesitate to kill me. I am all alone now. Let me join my parents on the other side. Please." Tobi decided to use his final jutsu, Amaterasu. Jet-black flames started to appear, burning everything within Tobi's wide field of vision.

"Goodbye, hope that you can lead a better life there" Tobi said before he went off.

(back to now)

Deidara's eyes were already filled with tears as he listened to touching incident even though he had never felt parental love which he always wished for. Not knowing whether he did the right thing to end the boy's life, Tobi walked towards the window and looked at the weather which had just started raining. Seeing Tobi was depressed, Deidara struggled to stand on his feet and went to hug Tobi from the back. Tobi then turned and Deidara looking at him with the innocent smile which Tobi loved alot. And then, both of them kissed passionately….

While kissing, Deidara suddenly fell back few steps back. Knowing that his lover needed some rest, Tobi carried him to his bed and waited for him to fall into a deep sleep. When Tobi was about to go out to have some drink, he heard a door knock. He went to open the door and saw it was Pein.

"Leader-same, what can Tobi do for you?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, you and Deidara must be wondering that why I send both of you to complete that mission. I just wanted you to check on both men in the house. Both of them had killed their entire clan and the father was once a famous ninja. So I was planning to recruit him into Akatsuki. But you had killed both the father and son, so never mind" Pein explained in details to Tobi.

"And Tobi, I got a new mission for you and Deidara but that have to wait until Deidara was fit for it. I will explain to both of you in later days"

"Yes, Leader-sama." Tobi said while bowing to Pein. And then, he went back to his room which he shared with Deidara after he got his drink from the kitchen.

After two days of rest, Deidara regained his strength and became the normal himself.

He finally walked out from his room and saw Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame in the living room, discussing something. (why are they always in the living room)

"Hey, what are you all discussing?" Deidara said with a friendly tone.

Expecting an answer, Deidara only received loud laughers from them. Puzzled by it, Deidara asked them why they were laughing. Kisame then whispered into Deidara's eyes, "Actually, we knew what happened between you and Tobi when you got injured and got carried back. Was it so exciting?" Deidara's face immediately turned red as an apple. Hidan continued with the conversion, "Of course, it is. If not, the screaming wouldn't be so loud and his bandages won't loosen. Haha!"

When Deidara was about to argue back, he heard the same voice which woke him up every morning, "Senpai!" Tobi hugged Deidara from the back and was puzzled by Deidara's blushing. The 'noise pollution' stopped when Pein came into the living room.

"Deidara and Tobi, I got some mission for both of you. This time, it is to find the Six-Tails Jinchuriki at Kusagakure. And there will be annual ball organised there. Both of you had to set off in 3 hours time. I can't let you expose your identity so both of you had to dress up as guests to attend the ball. After locating the Jinchuriki, come back here in three days." Pein explained. After that, Pein handed some clothings to Tobi and and a piece to Deidara.

"What?! Why should I be the one dress up as a woman?" Deidara shouted. Deidara was holding a white kimono with pink sakura and Tobi had a black something. "It would look beautiful on you" Tobi complemented Deidara while Deidara looked at Tobi witb his deadly stare. Pein continued his talking that Deidara had to dress up as a woman as there might be some people who knew Deidara. Then. Konan came in and acted upon Pein's instruction. She dragged Deidara into her room, together with the kimono.

"No! Hands off from me! Shut up and stand properly! NOO!" Screaming can heard from Konan's room. In the room, Konan stripped off Deidara's clothes, leaving only his grey boxer. "Okay, Deidara. I'm going to dress you in the kimono as kimono is difficult to wear especially for guys, so bear with it."

"Why must you wrap it so tight? I can't breathe!" Deidara said it while gasping for air.

"Shut up! I have to do this in order to show your figure and kimono is like this one. Okay okay, it's done. Now it's time for your hair and make-up."

Make-up?! Deidara almost fainted when he heard this. "Can we skip the make-up part?" Deidara requested. Konan smiled and pushed Deidara onto a chair, sitting in front of a mirror. Konan started to brush Deidara's silky long hair and placed a sakura flower on right side of Deidara's hair. When Konan was about to apply make-up on Deidara, Deidara wanted to run away but he could not as he was not able to move or speak. "Damn you, Konan" Deidara was cursing in silence. After one hour, it was finally done and Deidara could speak and move again.

Then, Konan dragged Deidara into the living room, allowing everyone to see her masterpiece. Everyone was stunned by Deidara's beauty, even Kisame was drooling. But none of them dare to say anything about his beauty as they knew Deidara would burst into anger. Tobi, who had also changed into his black kimono, walked out from his room and looked at Deidara wide eyes. "Senpai, you're soooooooo BEAUTIFUL"

Everyone, except Deidara and Tobi, had the "shit, something serious going to happen" look on them and Tobi was clueless what would happen to him. Deidara was already eying him murderously. Deidara jumped onto Tobi and started throttling him. Both Konan and Pein had to pull Deidara back, relieving that Deidara's kimono was not destroyed.

Konan held Deidara and Pein formed hand seals and placed his right palm on Deidara's throat. Pein then formed another jutsu and placed it onto Deidara's hands.

"…" nothing came out from Deidara, no voice. He then felt something amiss from his palms and found the mouths were missing.

"Sorry, Deidara. I had to do this in order to keep your identity to yourself. In this mission, your name is Noriko, a daughter from a rich family in Konoha. And Tobi, please remove your mask if you don't want to look at you with a weird look at the ball. Now go!"

Two hours had passed and Deidara was still sulking about his appearance. "Senpai!!" Deidara jumped. Even though he was used to Tobi's habit of coming out of nowhere, he was never prepared for it when Tobi hugged him from behind. Glaring at Tobi, he chased Tobi when they didn't realise that they had reached Kusagakure's main hall where the ball was held. Tobi quickly took out the invitation cards which Pein had given to him and passed it to the Kusagakure ninja. After checking through the cards, the ninja smiled at them and allowed the couple to go in.

When both of them went into the hall, they were amazed by the grandness of the decoration, the light made of diamond, the delicious food. As they continued to walk through the crowd, Deidara had caught everyone's attention since he was such a beauty, especially Zato and Ichiko, the two brothers from the wealthiest family in Kusagakure.

"She's such a beauty. Got any interest in her, Nii-san?" Zato asked.

"Ya, let's make her ours tonight." Ichiko said while he drank his wine.

Soft music can be heard and everyone started to dance, including Tobi and Deidara.

While dancing, both of them were looking and spying for the beast. While Deidara was looking around, his vision was blocked by Zato.

"May I have a dance with you?" Zato asked very gentlemanly.

Deidara looked at Tobi who gave his agreement by nodding his head slightly. Before both of them started to dance, Tobi introduced Deidara to Zato, "She can't speak so she can't answer your question. Her name is Noriko and she is from Konoha". "My name is Zato. Nice to meet you". Then, Tobi left to have his food and both of them danced to the music.

"Hey, Nii-san. Who is this pretty girl?" Ichiko asked.

"Hey. Her name is Noriko and she's from Konoha. Noriko, this is my younger brother, Ichiko" Zato introduced.

"Err Noriko, want to have some drinks. It's nice and refreshing." Ichiko asked.

Curious about the drink, Deidara took the drink from Ichiko and took a few slips. After a while, Deidara's vision began to blur, making him giddy. Then, darkness appeared before Deidara and was caught by Ichiko. The brothers grinned at each other evilly. Tobi, who had just finished his food, was worried for Deidara as he didn't see him anywhere. So began the search………

** got this idea because many people said Deidara has a female hair… long silky yellowish one.. haha… But please review it… Thanks =D


	4. Chapter 4

Here come the 4th chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if not my favourite characters wont be dead

And there is yaoi so if you don't like, please don't read it

Lastly please review it, thanks =D

When Deidara woke up, he found himself lying on a king-size bed. He had no idea how he got here and why he was here, he only remembered he fainted after drinking the cocktail. Deidara tried to get down from the bed, but his body felt weak. Instead of getting down properly, he fell onto the ground covered with soft carpet.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing on the floor instead of lying on the bed?" A familiar voice asked. Deidara looked up and saw Zato and Ichiko grinning at him. Then, he felt himself being lifted up to stand on his feet.

"Noo, st-op." Deidara stuttered as Zato slided the white kimono off his shoulders and kissed his shoulders, receiving a quiet moan from Deidara. "Be quiet." Ichiko said, sneaking behind Deidara and undressed him from his kimono, leaving only his boxers on.

"Eh?! Flat-chested?! You're a guy?! It can't be!" Zato asked loudly.

"A guy ha? This seems to be interesting. Nii-san, let's continue. Hack care that he's a guy. It's better still, we're not afraid to get him pregnant." Ichiko said it with a laugh.

Pulling his long hair away from his neck, Ichiko kissed, licked, bit and sucked on Deidara's neck, leaving several purplish marks on his skin. Ichiko then proceeded to Deidara and whispered," You're mine" and started to nibble on the ear. And Zato was sucking and licking Deidara's nipples, making him moaned lightly. Poor Deidara, he tried to push them away and make an escape. However, because of the drug effect, he was too weak to do that. Even screaming for help won't help as he got no voice now.

While thinking of ways to escape, Deidara was push to the bed. Zato pulled Deidara's leg onto his shoulder and pushed his length forcefully inside Deidara, making Deidara shouting in silence pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Ichiko pushed his length into Deidara's mouth. Tears could be seen flowing from Deidara's eyes. Why must he always had to suffer this humiliation?!

"Tobi, where are you? Save me!"

Meanwhile, Tobi was going mad when he was searching for his lover. Tobi was almost on the verge to kill anyone in his vision to release his frustration and worries. He was pratically banging to all the rooms, scaring the hell out of the people. Finally, when he was on the last floor, he heard a familiar moan from the room he was standing right in front. Without thinking, he kicked the door open and went into rage.

His beloved Senpai was being raped right in front of him.

Deidara, Zato and Ichiko turned their heads and looked at Tobi. Deidara broke into smile, knowing miracle had happened. Letting go of their prey, the two brothers prepared themselves in a battle with Tobi. Smirking with a evil grin, Tobi insulted, "Both of you are no match to me. Get lost now or you'll regret!"

Zato and Ichiko hesitated for a while and ran out of the room as fast as they could. Before exiting the room, Ichiko glared at Tobi and said, "You'll be the one who regret this. Nobody offends me as I am the beast, three tails beast. Be careful!" Tobi fastened his steps towards Deidara and covered him in his white kimono. Tobi carried Deidara to lie on his chest in a sitting position. Deidara was still trembling with fear as he was stuck in memories of being violated when he was young and just now. Tobi's heart was slashed into millions pieces, seeing Deidara in this state. The poor blonde noticed the sorrow shown in his lover and kissed on Tobi's forehead even though he was very weak.

Then, Deidara fell asleep because of extreme exhaustion and Tobi carefully put the sleeping beauty lying on the bed. Looking at the beauty, Tobi stroked Deidara's cheek with his finger. Then, Tobi clutched his fists and atmosphere of anger could be felt around Tobi….

Ya, the 4th chapter is out…

And I have a major problem of how to continue the story…

I really prefer the sweet and innocent Tobi than Madara

Can anyone help me?? Please, I am stuck..

And I also felt like writing a story which involve the whole akatsuki


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Yaoi Jealousy. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Deidara was stuck in a world of darkness and he was alone. Deidara walked around, trying to find someone or some way to escape. However, it was useless. Deidara felt that he was trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi and he really never liked that feeling being trapped inside. Suddenly, Deidara saw four dark characters appearing before him. Deidara's legs went weak and he collapsed onto the cold hard ground. Standing before him were his worst memories. The boy, Zato, Ichiko and the Tobi who was being controlled.

"Get away from me, you bastards!" Deidara yelled with fear.

All four of them showed evil grin and then pinned Deidara's body to the ground, making him unable to move. Then, the boy slowly stripped Deidara off his clothes.

"AH! LET ME GO!" Deidara was screaming away helplessly…

Deidara's eyes opened widely and quickly sat up. His face and body was covered with his cold sweats. He was panting heavily and his mind couldn't concentrate. "Is that a nightmare or what?! It felt so real, I felt so violated!" Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara jumped off from his bed and dashed into the bathroom. He jumped into the bath tub and started his shower with his clothes on. He pressed some soap onto his hand and scrubbed himself so hard that his skin was beginning to tear and blood was oozing from the tears. Then, Deidara collapsed and sat on the bath tub. He brought his legs together and he lied onto his ankles. He began to sob depressively.

"Senpai? Why are you soaked and why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked sadly.

"Tobi. I-i- had a nightmare and I felt so dirty of myself. No matter how hard I scrub myself, I am still dirty!" Deidara answered while continued crying.

Tobi embraced Deidara in a warm hug while Deidara still continued to sob. Seeing Deidara like this, Tobi felt so useless. He wanted to help his lover but he didn't know how. Then after a while, the sobbing stopped. Tobi then carried Deidara who had fallen asleep from sleeping to his bed. He placed Deidara on the bed and covered him with the blanket. After that, he stormed out of the room.

Tobi walked with heavy steps towards the prison in Akatsuki headquarter. Standing inside the prison cell were Itachi, Kisame. And some more surprisingly, Zato and Ichiko were in there but they were being chained to the walls. Tobi saw the two brothers and raging flames could be seen in his eyes. He wanted revenge so much that death of the brothers were not enough for him. He wanted to torture them, making them begging for death instead of begging for mercy.

But he couldn't do that. He had to remain as the sweet and innocent Tobi, not the cruel Tobi who possessed Sharingan and could kill anyone without blinking an eyelid. Tobi kept cursing himself in silence while Itachi and Kisame tortured the brothers with their jutsu. How he wish he was the one to do that. In fact, he could double the punishment but the only thing he could do is to stand there and watch the process. The two brothers had been captured by Itachi and Kisame by the orders of Pein as Tobi reported the problem when Tobi and Deidara were still at the ball.

"So how? Are you going to admit that you're the three tailed beast?" Itachi questioned Ichiko with his deadly stare.

"Whatever you're talking about, I'm not!" Ichiko yelled back with blood from his mouth.

Shaking his head slightly, Itachi signaled Kisame to do what he wanted. Grabbing Zato on his neck, Kisame waved his Samehada at Zato who was screaming like hell from the pain. The scales of Samehada had shaved off his flesh into pieces.

"Well, do you admit now?" Itachi asked again while pointing his finger at Zato.

Ichiko, who was too timid to admit and wanted to save his own life, could not bother about his brother so he shook his head vaguely. Zato was stunned by his brother's action for not saving him and shouted, "Damn you, Ichiko. If you don't admit, I will help you to admit!"

"He's the three tailed beast! Capture him and kill him! And let me go!"

Satisfacted with the answer, Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and focused his vision at Zato. Black flames appeared and burned Zato until none of him was left. Ichiko trembled with fear, praying that he won't be the next one.

"Don't worry. We still need you to extract the power of the beast. You will still be alive for a while." Itachi said and left the prison cell with Kisame and Tobi. Tobi was half disappointed half relieved as he could not torture the brothers himself and the revenge had been taken.

"Ne. Itachi-senpai Kisame-senpai, thanks for your help anyway" Tobi said childishly.

Both of them smiled back at Tobi, just that Itachi's smile was almost invisible. After that, Tobi rushed back to his room as he wondered how his lover is doing.

After a while, Tobi walked into his room and found out that Deidara was still sleeping peacefully. Looking at the time, it was time for dinner and Deidara haven't eaten anything for hours. He walked towards Deidara and wanted to wake him up. As he was about to do that, he could hear Deidara saying "Sasori-Danna" clearly. At that moment, his mind was filled with anger and jealously. He knew it is weird to be jealous about a dead man but he just couldn't help it. Deidara should be saying his name instead of Sasori. With that, he dashed out of the room. With Deidara alone in the room, Deidara continued to talk in his sleep.

"Sasori-Danna, I have found my true love and that is Tobi. I love him…" Deidara said with the sweetest smile appeared on his face.

Please review it =D and I got another story which is Lover or Enemy?


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Sasori-Danna, I loved you. But that was in the past. Now my true love is Tobi and I really love him." Deidara said with the sweetest smile appeared on his face.

"Leader-Sama, do you have any mission you want me to complete?" Tobi asked angrily after hearing what Deidara had said in his sleep.

"I have missions but not for you. You have to wait for a while." Pein answered, puzzled about Tobi's mood.

"Well, just give me one mission. I make sure I will do a great job completing it." Tobi argued. Pein nodded, knowing that there won't be any harm allowing him to handle a mission alone. With Pein's agreement, Tobi bowed towards Pein and walked out of his office or room.

Then, Tobi dashed into his room which was shared with Deidara even though he was unwilling to do that. However, he had to pack his things to get ready for his mission. He grabbed his bag and everything he needed and within seconds, he was done packing. Before he headed for the door, Tobi gave Deidara a last look before walking out. Tobi felt like killing Deidara for betraying him, but he just couldn't do that as he loved Deidara. Fastening his steps, Tobi went off to complete his mission.

Deidara's eyes opened slightly and closed back as the sunlight shining from the window was irritating to his eyes. He opened his eyes again, this time wider, and rolled his eyes from side to side. He realised that Zetsu was sitting on a chair beside him. Deidara then checked if there was any part missing from his body as Zetsu was definitely not a vegetarian. "Whew, I am still in one piece." Deidara thought, feeling relieved. Then, Deidara saw that his arms and shoulders were covered with bandages.

"Well, I don't know what happen with those tears with blood. I only know if I don't clean those wounds, you will be in deep trouble." Zesu answered, knowing what's on Deidara's mind.

"Thanks, Zetsu-san. Un" Deidara replied politely. Then, he sat up and continued to look around him. "Zetsu-san, do you know where's Tobi, un?" Deidara asked. Zetsu just simply shook his head. Deidara then got off from the bed and grabbed some clothes to change in the bathroom. Obviously he couldn't change in front of Zetsu. After changing, Deidara walked out of the room and began his search for Tobi in the Akatsuki headquarter. First one to be asked were Kisame and Itachi.

"Have you seen Tobi around?"

"Well, we were with him at the prison cell around morning. But after that, we didn't see him anywhere. Wasn't he with you?" Kisame explained and asked.

"No. I didn't see him anywhere since this morning. Anyway, thanks un." Then Deidara headed to Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. When Deidara was about to knock on door, he heard something which made him blushed like mad.

"Kakuzu! Harder! Ah-hhhh-hhh!" Hidan moaned in pleasure.

Deidara was too embarrassed to knock on the door. If he did that, he would be interrupting the moment between the couple and Hidan would curse him like hell. Suddenly, Deidara realised that Kisame was standing beside him.

"Well, don't expect any news about Tobi from them. They are like this since this morning. Haha!" Kisame giggled. So, the last one is Pein. Deidara headed to the office or room of Pein and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Deidara." Pein said.

Deidara was a bit surprised that the leader knew it was him, but Pein was the leader so he got the ability. When Deidara walked in, he saw Pein was busy with his paper works. Then, Pein looked up and said, "You came here for Tobi? Well, he was on mission. However, he was not the usual Tobi we know. He was angry which was almost impossible for the sweet Tobi."

"Ohh. Thanks, Pein-Sama un." Deidara bowed and walked out of the room.

"What happened? Why was he in a bad mood? Did I do something wrong?" Those questions were roaming in his mind and then his stomach made some noise. Of course, he was hungry after not having a proper meal for three days. So, Deidara headed down to the kitchen and cooked himself some proper meal. Maybe some hot ramen or rice.

After cooking the ramen which turned out pretty successful, Deidara had his meal in the living room. He switched on the television and sat on the sofa. While he was watching and eating, he heard a loud "Bang" from the entrance. Deidara continued to do what he was doing as he thought it was Kakuzu and Hidan arguing again. After finishing his meal, Deidara walked towards the kitchen with the bowl on his hand.

When Deidara was in the kitchen, his bowl dropped onto the floor which was smashed into pieces. Right in front of him, a scene which really disgusted him. Tobi with a woman! And some more, they were kissing each other fiercely as Tobi had his mask pushed to the side of his face. Hearing the loud sound from the bowl smashing, Itachi and Kisame came to the kitchen, wondering what happened.

"Tobi! What the hell are doing with a woman?! You know outsiders are not allowed!" Kisame shouted at Tobi while Tobi was still busy with his doing.

Seconds later, Tobi broke away from the kiss and pushed back his mask. He looked at the three akatsuki members and started to laugh madly. "You idiot! Can't you see? I am making out with a woman!" Deidara, who already couldn't control his tears, ran out of the headquarter and Kisame chased after him.

Smiling at the situation, Tobi dragged the woman to his room and Itachi followed behind. Then, the woman collapsed onto the ground onto a pool of blood. Itachi stabbed her right on the heart with his kunai. He couldn't tolerate any risk of outsiders in the headquarter. Leaving the corpse behind, Itachi dragged Tobi to the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Itachi said with his deadly stare.

"Haha! This is called revenge and it feels so enjoyable!" Tobi laughed while he collapsed onto the sofa. Obviously, he was drunk.

"Deidara! He should not think of any other man while he was with me. He should say my name instead of Sasori in his sleep." Tobi mumbled his words.

"Then, did you continue to listen to the rest of his sleep talking?" Itachi asked.

"Why should I? I couldn't bear to listen how much he loved his Sasori-Danna."

Shaking his head, Itachi ended the conversion, "Well, you should. Everyone knows that he loves you now as Sasori was already a past. Do you know how worried he was when you're missing?!" Regrets filled Tobi's mind. He really regretted what he had done to his lover. Kissing a woman right in front of him and saying those nasty words. Silence filled the room for a while until Kisame banged into the living room.

"Shit! I don't know where the heck he went. The last place where I saw him was at the Death Cliff and he just disappeared. I hope he don't fell down if not death was sure for him." Kisame explained angrily.

Without wasting any time, three of them searched for Deidara. One hour had passed but still, they couldn't find Deidara. When Tobi was searching through the highest peak of the Death Cliff, he saw a blonde wearing the akatsuki cloak.

"Senpai! Stay where you are! Don't move!" Tobi shouted.

But it was too late. Deidara jumped down….

This is the 6th chapter, Hope you all enjoy it. And please review it. Thanks =D


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Yaoi suicide. If you don't like, please don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if not Itachi and Deidara won't die.

"Senpai! No!" Tobi shouted but it was too late. Deidara jumped down. Actually, it was the clone of Deidara who jumped down and the real Deidara was hiding within the bushes. He knew the masked man was looking for him so he planned to 'play' with him.

"Splash!" Tobi ran to the peak and looked down to the sea. He saw nothing except for the Akatsuki cloak which was floating. Tobi collapsed onto the rocky ground and began to sob, crying out his lover's name. Deidara saw this scene and his heart began to soften. Then, he saw Tobi got up and walked towards the peak. "Senpai, I'm coming with you. Wait for me." Tobi said with a smile which underneath his mask.

"Shit! Tobi is going to kill himself. I got to save him." Deidara thought to himself. Deidara got up and tried to run to save Tobi. However, he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell behind. Then, he realised he was holding onto a branch with his right hand and below him was the coldest sea in the world.

"Ah-hh!" Deidara screamed when he fell. Tobi caught that familiar voice and dashed towards the direction of the scream. Tobi pushed himself against the bushes and the next moment he found himself was that he nearly fell down. So, he had to move back by a step. Then, Tobi looked down and saw Deidara clinging his life on a branch.

"Senpai! Hold on to my hand!" Tobi shouted while he handed his hand to Deidara.

Deidara used all his strength and stretched his left hand as far as he could. When both of their hands were just inches away from each other, the branch snapped and Deidara fell into the sea. "Senpai! Senpai! Sen-p-a-i!" Tobi shouted but there were no sign of Deidara. In just a blink of an eye, Tobi jumped into the sea, not bothering about whether his life would be in danger.

"Ah-hh!" The word echoed as Deidara sliced through the surface of the water. It was icy, colder than anything and coldness was the thing Deidara hated the most. As he plunged deeper into the freezing dark water, he regretted for 'playing' with Tobi. He should have forgiven Tobi on the spot and led a happy life with him. He had been so preoccupied by those regrets that he didn't notice the dark water was crashing towards him.

The water was dark in every direction and there was no way he was going to find his way up. Deidara could feel he was being pulled further down so he tried to swim upwards but it was useless. He felt sleepy after all those struggles. Maybe he should forget everything in this world, including Tobi and sleep forever in peace. No troubles, no pain and no hatred.

"Keep swimming!' Tobi begged in his mind.

"Tobi?! Where? There was nowhere but darkness. There was no place to swim to, un." Deidara though surprised as he and Tobi got some sort of mind to mind connection.

"Don't ever think of giving up your life! Swim!" Tobi ordered.

"But I can't, un!"

"Damn it, Senpai! Just swim! Don't stop!" Tobi demanded fiercely.

Even though the coldness was making his legs numb, Deidara tried his best and forced his legs to kick until he saw a figure. That figure was like a star in the dark sky, shining through the darkness. Deidara began to swim towards the figure and held onto it. A warm hand caught his hand. Deidara immediately recognised this warm touch. It belonged to Tobi! Finally, miracles happened to Deidara and he gasped for air when his head was out of the water.

He felt the same warm touch on him when he was lifted out from the water. "Senpai" was the word he heard and the Sharingan was the last thing he saw before he saw darkness…

"Deidara? Can you hear me?" Zetsu asked.

The contents of Deidara's head swished and rolled sickeningly. That voice. It did not belong to Tobi which jarred Deidara into a more forced awareness.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Well, I don't know. Thirty minutes? You should ask Tobi. He's the one who saved him." Zetsu answered.

Deidara was freezing cold. His body shivered with cold, like there were a thousand of ice covering his body. Deidara tried to open his eyes and it took him a minute. "Zetsu-san?" Deidara asked softly. Then, Deidara realised the other voice belonged to Itachi who was standing beside Zetsu.

"Oh, Deidara! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?" Zetsu asked worryingly.

"N-o. C-o-l-d." Deidara stuttered, his lips quivering from the freezing cold. Then, Zetsu had Deidara sat up with his blanket on him and Itachi fed him with hot soup. After drinking a few spoons of soup, Deidara felt warmer and his shivering stopped. In just ten minutes, Deidara finished the whole bowl of soup. After the feeding, Zetsu had Deidara lied down on the bed while Itachi put the bowl on the table. Looking around, Deidara had the worried eyes.

"Where's Tobi? Is he alright? I think he will be shivering from the cold too since he saved me from the drown." Deidara asked. Zetsu and Itachi looked at each other, not knowing what to answer the sick blonde.

"Erm, Tobi. He-he is not at the headquarter anymore. You should understand" Itachi answered, afraid of Deidara's reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" Deidara asked, not understanding the meaning of the answer.

"Well, Deidara. I am afraid that Tobi had left Akatsuki." Zetsu answered back.

"What?! It couldn't be! He can't leave me alone! He can't!" Deidara yelled.

Hope that you enjoy this chapter. And please review it. Thanks.

Got this idea while I was about to sleep yesterday night. =D


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Yaoi, prositution. If you don't like, please don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if not Itachi and Deidara won't die.

"What?! It couldn't be! He can't leave me alone! He can't, un! I need to go and find him!" Deidara yelled.

"Calm down, Deidara. You're still weak from the drown. And where the hell you are going to find him if none of us knows where he went?" Zetsu exclaimed.

Ignoring Zetsu's lecturing, Deidara got off from the bed and began to snatch everything in his sight which he needed for his travelling. Trying to stop Deidara, Zetsu grabbed the bag away from Deidara's hand. However, the bag was then snatched by Itachi and he returned the bag to its rightful owner with his no emotion face. Even though Deidara didn't expect this to happen, he still gave Itachi a warm smile and headed out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?! You could get him killed." Zetsu yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine. Even if you lock him up, he will still get away. Don't forget what is his specialty." Itachi answered with his usual tone.

"Good luck, Deidara." Itachi whispered softly that only he could hear it.

After leaving the headquarter, Deidara began his search. However, there was one question. Where was he going to start his search since he didn't know where Tobi had gone to? He didn't know anything about Tobi's pat as he never talked about it.

"Wait! His Sharingan was from the Uchiha clan. Maybe he went back to Konoha." Deidara thought. So he changed his direction and rode on the white clay bird. After hours of flying, the sun had set and Deidara needed to sleep. The bird landed on ground and Deidara got off it before it exploded. He couldn't sleep on the bird as he didn't want to find himself missing when he woke up.

So, Deidara found a suitable spot which was under a huge tree. He took his bag and placed it under his head, using it as a pillow. Even thought it was uncomfortable to sleep on the hard ground and hard pillow, Deidara felt asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. During that night, Deidara had the worst nightmare. However, inside the dream, he didn't saw himself but he saw Tobi with some middle aged women…

He saw Tobi was running in the rain and he was like escaping from something or someone. Then, Tobi slipped and fell. Two women came behind him and laughed at him, "You can never escape from us! Come, let's have some fun!" Right on the spot in the thunderstorm, Tobi's shirt was being stripped off forcefully and the women had a lot of fun with him. Poor Tobi. All he could do was struggled and screamed out his lover's name. Deidara was breaking in cold sweats and he kept turning his head from side to side.

"Tobi! Stop it!" Deidara shouted while he woke up from his nightmare.

Deidara was perspiring in cold sweats and he was panting heavily. His eyes were hurting from the sunlight and he realised it was already morning. Wasting no time, Deidara headed off to Konoha on the white bird, recognising the place in his dream. "Tobi, wait for me. I'm coming to save you, un" Deidara thought to himself.

In just a mere two hours, Deidara was already reaching Konoha. Deidara jumped down from the bird and landed with a nice land in the forest which was just in front of Konoha. Then, the bird exploded, but only a soft "bang" could be heard. Trying to hide his identity, Deidara formed some hand seals and transformed himself into a rich young lady who wore a beautiful white kimono but his appearance still remained the same. Happy with his transformation, Deidara began to walk to Konoha.

Walking by the main entrance of Konoha, Deidara giggled when he saw two shinobi, who were on watch, were having nose bleeding. Then, Deidara walked along the main streets which were filled with people and shops. Deidara felt like joining the crowd but his main goal was to find Tob. There were shops selling clothes, ramen, books, weapons and men?! Deidara frozed when he was passing by a shop which said, "We have the most muscular and handsome guys in here!"

"Well, I heard of women prostitution, but men… It's quite weird." Deidara whispered.

When Deidara was about to leave, a woman suddenly held on to Deidara. "Welcome! Please have a look inside! And then, Deidara found himself being dragged into the shop. Well, Deidara was the kind of target they wanted since 'she' looked rich. Deidara was disgusted by the sight of the rich women having 'fun' with these guys, he nearly vomited on the spot.

"I will bring you the most popular guy to service you. And here we go." Then, Deidara was pushed into a room.

Deidara could only saw a tall man as there was only few rays of light in the room. Deidara gasped in shock and his eyes stared at the man as the man spoke, "Well, what kind of service you want?" Even though Deidara couldn't see the face clearly, he could recognise the voice.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted with happiness.

"Senpai?! What are you doing here?!" Tobi asked.

"Of course I am looking for you. Why do you leave? You know I can't do without you." Deidara asked while sighing.

"Tobi is the source of sorrow in Senpai's life. Without Tobi around, Deidara can be happy again." Tobi explained without daring to look at Deidara, without his mask on.

Suddenly, Tobi felt that he was embraced by his senpai or lover. "Silly you. You're not the sorrow. Instead, you're the happiness in my life. You brightened up my life with your love and cheerfulness."

Tears were visible as the couple began to sob on each other. However, this was the crying not because of sadness but the crying of a couple regaining each other's presence and love…

Well, I can't write details about the men prostitution as I know nothing about it.

This is a happy chapter. So after enjoying it, please review it =D


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, prositution. If you don't like, please don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if not Itachi and Deidara won't die.

Tears were visible as the couple began to sob on each other. However, this was the crying not because of sadness but the crying of a couple regaining each other's presence and love. Then suddenly, Deidara got pushed away slightly by Tobi and Deidara looked at Tobi confusingly.

"Sorry, Senpai. I'm still not worth it for your love. Please go." Then Tobi walked out of the room.

Staring at the door, Deidara sat on the bed without moving an inch. "Why, Tobi? Why can't you accept me?" Raging fires were visible in his eyes and had the evil grin on his face. Deidara jumped off from the bed and banged through the door. Everyone stared at Deidara and silence filled the place except for the noise coming from some rooms. Ignoring the staring, Deidara banged into every room, scaring the hell out of the people inside. This continued until Deidara found Tobi and a lady on.

Grabbing the hand of the lady and pulling her away from Tobi, Deidara took out his kunai and striked it right through her heart which earned him a scream of pain. Letting the body collapsed onto the floor, Deidara turned his attention to Tobi who was shivering in fear. His senpai was different, he seemed more cruel and evil from before.

Not even a second, Tobi found his senpai sitting beside him and then he found himself pushing him on the bed, lying on his back and Deidara sitting on top of him. The next moment, Tobi's shirt was slashed into pieces by the kunai in Deidara's hand. Deidara's eyes travelled around Tobi's feature, tracing the line of his nose, lingering on slightly pouty lips and caressing his muscular chest. Deidara wanted to kiss and suck on that pale neck.

"I'm going to make you come back to me and crave for me." Deidara whispered into Tobi's ear.

Before Tobi could have time to argue back. His mouth was sealed together with Deidara's in a deep, passionate yet dominating French kiss. Tobi wanted to pushed Deidara away but his wrists were held together above his head with ropes. "When did Senpai tied my hands?" Deidara wrapped his arms around the man below him, his hands tangled in Tobi's spiky hair. And, Tobi began to stop struggling and started to enjoy this.

Tobi smiled and stared into Deidara's deep blue eyes. Before realising it, Deidara had started to take his kimono and boxer off and threw it on the floor. Deidara then started to undo Tobi's pants. Deidara unzipped Tobi's pants fully with his teeth and saw Tobi's length was getting hard. Deidara pulled Tobi's pants off and throw them near his kimono. Deidara wrapped his mouth over Tobi's length head and Deidara spend no time deep throated it. Tobi let out a long moan in pleasure when Deidara started to suck and lick it.

"Senpai, To-bi T-obi is com-ing" Tobi panted while he was reached his climax.

Deidara released his mouth from Tobi's length and Tobi groaned in discontent. Deidara then showed three fingers to Tobi and Tobi gladly covered them in his mouth. Once Tobi was ensured that they are coated completely with saliva, Tobi removed his mouth from them. Deidara placed one digit into Tobi's entrance, and then he slipped two then three digits. Deidara soon hit that spot while trusting and it made Tobi moan in pleasure loudly. Deidara then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his length.

Tobi closed his eyes in pain and clutched onto the rope. After a while, Tobi was beginning to feel pleasure instead of pain and let out a few soft moans.

"Sen-pai! Ahh-hhhhh!"

Deidara thrusted onto the certain spot and he found it. Adjusting his position, Deidara thrusted into Tobi on the same spot with much faster speed. Not wanting to be first to cum, Deidara pumped Tobi's length with the hand tongue licking it. After a minute,

Tobi reached his climax, releasing his white seeds on both stomachs and Deidara's hand. The walls between Deidara's length contracted and with one last thust, Deidara came inside Tobi, filling him with white seeds.

Using all his strengths, Deidara pulled himself out of Tobi and lied beside Tobi who had already fallen asleep. His hands were freed from the rope due to pleasure and struggle. Smiling to himself, Deidara fell into deep sleep.

After the deep sleep, Tobi woke up and found himself being looked by his lover. Blushing to himself, Tobi asked shyly, "How long have you been awake? And how you going to get us from this me-" Tobi was cut by Deidara's finger on his lip.

"Why do you get yourself in this mess, un? How do you get here? In this place,un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I… If it wasn't for Tobi, Senpai won't fall from the cliff and nearly drown. Tobi was like a jinx to Senpai, Tobi don't want Senpai to get into anymore trouble. So Tobi leave Akatsuki and headed for Konoha since it is Tobi's hometown. Then Tobi sort of got tricked by the owner of this shop. But Tobi didn't escape as Tobi consider this as my punishment." Tobi explained.

Hugging Tobi together, Deidara looked at Tobi with the 'Don't you dare to escape from my' look and a passionate kiss began. After a while, both broke away from the kiss and Deidara said, "Let's go home" and Tobi nodded with a smile. After dressing up in their clothes and akatsuki cloak (Deidara brought along Tobi's cloak), they were about ready to set off until a the owner stepped into the room.

"Ahhhhh!" The owner screamed when she saw the corpse.

Smirking at Tobi, Deidara threw a shuriken at the owner to prevent her from screaming. The next moment, the whole shop exploded and the akatsuki members could be seen on the white clay bird on air…

**Well, I had been updating every day cause I am free everyday. Waiting for my lesson to start. Anyway please review it. Thanks =D  
and do you think my story is going side tracked from the summary and title?**  
**i should have separate this stories into different stories with different titles**


End file.
